Seeing is Believing
by Dafna
Summary: Boba Fett is reflecting (un)willingly on the events on Geonosis. Plz R/R


La la la I don't own these characters or the song lyrics la la la  
  
"Left Without A Home While Coming Home." - Gypsy, The Moody Blues  
  
Sitting in the cockpit of Slave I, Boba Fett was coordinating the next destination. Though he could live off the bounty he had just received for a few days, it was best to never let the merchandise assume that they were safe from him.  
  
As the stars outside went from pinpoints to lines of light, he leaned back in his chair, realizing that he had no maintenance to do inside the holding cages. For once, the bounty he had captured did not try to commit suicide or plea. Feeling almost content, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift.  
  
The memories came back to him slowly at first; he thought about some of the creatures he captured, he almost wondered why they did the crimes in the first place. Boba had to admit, some of them were smart enough to realize what they were doing; but that obviously didn't stop them from proving that idiocy remains consistent through this galaxy.  
  
Boba went deeper through his memory; the pictures came flashing through his mind at a quicker pace this time. It was almost as if he was going back through time when the memories came to a screeching halt. He strained against himself, trying to make out some details and think of where he was now.  
  
The picture came into focus more, colors were becoming clearer; he was surrounded by a reddish-brown rocky color, and the inhabitants looked like giant wasps. Boba inhaled sharply as the realization came through. The picture was of the arena on Geonosis. He concentrated harder and could make out the three people being chained to the massive posts; and almost dared the picture to go into motion.  
  
Slowly at first, the still picture came to life; the people on the arena floor were moving, and the people around him were talking. The view suddenly shifted to his left, and standing there was Jango, standing there holding his helmet, unknowing as to what was about to unfold.  
  
Boba felt his heart slightly speed up, he hadn't reflected these events since they happened. 'No sense reflecting on the negative side of the past, it only open wounds that had already taken a long time to close,' he'd thought before.  
  
The memory view went back to the arena floor, the female was on top of the pole now, and the Jedi had gotten free. He remembered smiling at the thought that the Jedi who invaded their living quarters, then followed them to Geonosis, would soon get what he deserved. On the outside, Boba pleaded with the memory to stop, but he was also willing it to continue.  
  
The snap-hiss of the lightsaber nearly made him jump out of his skin the first time around, and now again the second time. The view shifted quickly to see the glowing purple blade being held at his father's neck. In a matter of seconds, more lightsabers were being ignited all through the arena, and the Geonosians were taking flight. Boba felt the fear creeping up inside him again as he heard the marching of the battle droids coming up behind him and start to fire. He saw the Jedi referred to as Master Windu, deflect the blasts with his lightsaber; during which, Jango had put on his helmet and fired his flame-thrower at the Jedi.  
  
He remembered slowly walking backwards to the shadows by the wall in an attempt to remain unnoticed. Boba watched the battle unfold before his eyes again, Jedi were continuing to come out of nowhere to the arena floor. One of them had jumped from above to the platform where they were standing, Boba smiled as he watched his father kill him.  
  
Jango then fired up his jet pack and went down the battle below, Boba was watching his every move from the shadows. He witnessed the Jedi Master Windu loose his grip on the lightsaber when he was run down by the huge Reek. Jango dove for the lightsaber, leaving himself an open target. Boba held his breath as his father was caught underfoot of the running Reek. Jango stood up, killed it and then turned around to face the Jedi Master, who was running straight for him.  
  
Jango fired his blaster pistols at him, but he still kept coming; Boba was almost shaking with anticipation, everything else around him seemed to disappear as he focused on his father, the sense of time had also ceased to exist. The Jedi snapped the lightsaber down, knocking the blaster out of his hand. In the same movement, the Jedi cut upward, ending the reign of Jango Fett.  
  
Boba felt his jaw drop at the sight, but the feeling of a controlled rage replaced the shock. He looked around him, as the battle continued below. The memory started to fade around itself, it came back into focus a bit later. Just about everyone had left the scene, but Boba had made his way down to the place where his father's helmet lay. He knelt down in front of it, then carefully picked it up.  
  
The picture started to fade again; and when Boba opened his eyes this time, he saw the swirl of hyperspace and the familiar setting of Slave I. He could feel the cold-sweat film on his skin, he reached up underneath his own helmet and rubbed his eyes. 'It was all in the past.' He thought, 'although.' He never finished his thought. There was only one true way to justify someone's death.  
  
"Patience," he found himself saying aloud. "Soon enough, I will set things right." 


End file.
